


Poppy's Internment

by SAWF



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Gangbang, Implied Mindbreak, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Within the encampments dotting the Noxian landscape, one obtains a special package destined for the capital.
Kudos: 2





	Poppy's Internment

Amongst the battlefields scarring the vast hills and once-fertile valleys now claimed as Noxian territory, small platoons of soldiers, many of them returning from the field or ordered to be weary of roguish flanks hold their position in order to keep their fellow countrymen safe. Amongst the charred dirt and blackened skies, the mighty banner of Noxus stands proud, waving amidst the singed air as a rallying cry, spurring on the soldiers serving under it to give their life and soul for their empire. Strength was revered, and nothing was more honorable than dying in the heat of combat.

But when the euphonious sounds of war were miles away, and the threat of death was long past the fringes of the horizon, the task of holding the farthest of backlines was considered a role for the lowest of Noxus's ranks or as a punishment for insubordination. Here, where the dirt was still dug up from war-machines, but sun could still pierce the clouds, morale was as fragile as the weather.

In one of these particular camps, a smudge on one's map off the side of the main trade routes, the sky seemed just as listless and devoid as before, but the sound of mechanized tread over mud entering the camp caught the attention of those unfortunate enough to be stationed there. Grinding formidable tracks into the dirt leading towards the middle of the base, the large, armored vehicle carried with it a rather curious package.

Sitting squarely in a cage strapped down with chains on the back of the tank was a lone creature. Its dirt-matted pigtails drooped over a small, weary frame, with broken pieces of armor hanging off their appendages. Their hands were cuffed together and their feet were chained to the floor. As the various soldiers gathered to see the spectacle, astonished as the vehicle came to a halt in front of a row of tents, it was immediately obvious something new was going on.

Exiting the vehicle, a man of grizzly temperament stood at attention, bearing the seal of Noxus on his uniform, signifying the very country he served in his rigid posture. His eyes leered at the men still gawking at his sudden presence, eyeing for any soul with a sense of reason in their expression.

“Who's in charge of this mudpuddle?” He grunted, his lips barely parting. On cue a brown-haired soldier stepped out of the flaps of his tent to figure out what the sudden commotion was.

“I am, Sir!” He extended his hand, but was greeted with less hospitality. “Lieutenant-”

“Save the names for someone who has the time, soldier!” The larger male spat, catching the surrounding troops off guard. “For all I care you lot could be a pile of sandbags carrying sticks! We've got a high-priority POW coming in from the southeast; a platoon managed to nab them a few weeks back after an ambush, and we're bringing them back to headquarters.” His posture remained unaltered as cannonfire cracked the air nearby; it was practice artillery this far away from the frontlines, something to kill time with. “I need your...men...to continue the package along route. We're dropping them off here and heading back to the western front,” He drew closer, casting an eclipsing shadow that cast aside the blackness that was the sky. “Can I count on you, Lieutenant?”

“Y-! Yes sir!” The Lieutenant saluted valiantly, staring the rugged figure in his gray eyes, seeing the years of combat settled into the depths of what was left of his humanity. “We'll deliver the package to Noxian High Command as soon as preparations are set!” His superior mechanically returned the acknowledgment and turned away before the younger officer called after him. “Excuse me sir! But what exactly...is the package we're transporting?” His eyes fell onto the creature still huddled over inside the cage. Falling over the chains were locks of raven hair, matching the sky in intensity. The older man slowed his stride and merely titled his head in response.

“What, you ain't ever seen a Yordle before, Lieutenant?” His lofty question was drowned out as more cannonfire marked the end of their conversation. With little more than a nod of his head, the officer commanded a number of others to hoist the cage off of the vehicle, carrying it off into an unmarked tent, as he situated himself inside the fortified transporter. “Just keep an eye on 'er til mornin' and move 'er on up to command, simple enough for some boondock yokels like yourselves!”

Kicking up mud, the wheels found traction and stormed out of the camp, continuing on until the vehicle was nothing more than an ominous cloud plaguing the horizon. As the engine's revving dissipated, the Lieutenant was left looking from where the vehicle was; where the treads scarred the already sunken mud, to the tent where their latest appointed cargo resided; usually reserved for storing old shells and spare parts for the artillery, they wouldn't be taking up a lot of needed space. He felt it best to at least inspect the new arrival if they were to be residing there, no matter the length of time, but paperwork would need to be filed proper first. A guard would need to be assigned the task of keeping watch, at least until morning.

Another soft boom echoed in the distance, but this time a flash of light preceded it. Turning behind him, the Lieutenant noticed a storm front coming in off the coast, most likely arriving by nightfall. An ominous chill creeping up his spine forced him to draw his collar closer as he returned to his quarters, wanting this matter to be taken care of as soon as possible.

….......

A building wind arrived from the east and the air grew heavy with moisture as twilight drew close, skewed by the clouds plaguing the sky. Darkness quickly swathed the camp as tents were tied down and lanterns sparked to life; gales whistled over the tents as vehicles and guns were stowed away for the night.

In his chambers, the lieutenant sighed as he slipped a final sheet of paper on top of a stack to his side. Joining the military, he had dreams of serving his family and country proud in the fields of battle, now he considered it lucky to hear the thundering shells of faraway artillery.

Sitting up, he stretched out his arms, sighing contentedly as the vertebrae popped one by one. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he made a motion to slip open his tent before the sharp wail of turbulence outside snapped him to attention. Once again work got the best of him as he lost track of time. Checking his watch, he grimaced at how late it was, knowing his day still wasn't over.

Tightening his collar and holding his hat down, he quickly undid the opening to his enclosure, making quick work over to where he planned to finish the last of his business.

Panting hard and feeling the rain soaking his uniform, he quickly let himself inside the tent where their latest prisoner was being held. Armaments turned pale by layers of dust and stacked chairs lined the walls, tables were scattered about to mark where soldiers spent their down time with scattered cards and fallen game pieces marking their only use at the moment. However, off in the corner behind a wall of surplus sandbags, there was evidently something amiss going on.

A guard stood with his back towards him, his head thrown back, moaning audibly as the Lieutenant silently made his approach, minding the soft patters of water droplets hitting the floor around him. Nearing the commotion, he saw dark masses of hair jutting out around waist-high on opposing sides of the male. The soldier's moaning got louder, and in between his gasps what appeared to be wet, sopping grunts could also be discerned. Mere feet away, the Lieutenant stood up, gawking at the scene before him.

The soldier's pants were dropped to his ankles, exposing him to the open air if it weren't for the Yordle currently wrapping their arms around his waist, face pushed flush against his crotch, with various fluids dripping down their chin. He had his groin positioned between the bars of the cage, close enough to where their prisoner could grab ahold of him, pulling him in even closer. The two seemed unaware of the Lieutenant's looming presence, until he found renewed strength in his voice.

“What in the hell are you doing?!” He boomed. Immediately, the Yordle emitted a shocked gag as the soldier, out of panic, fumbled and nearly fell backwards were it not for the Yordle's grip. The guard was someone the Lieutenant immediately recognized, but in this present state he wished he hadn't.

“S-S-Sir!!” He stuttered, barely able to spit out a response. “I-I-I-! She got the jump on me!” He dislodged his mass from the prisoner's throat, a gleam of spit and phlegm distended lazily off the tip as he stood at attention. The Lieutenant grimaced and kept his gazed fixed on the man's cowering expression. “Sh-she was grabbing for my keys a-and-!”

“Enough!” The Lieutenant's tone silenced his stammering immediately. “I will not overlook such a breach in etiquette, not with such a high-value asset under our possession!” He shortened the distance between the two to the point where only the whites of his eyes were any indication of color amidst the shadows. “Get out of here before I send your chapped ass to utility; maybe then you'll learn how to clean up your act!” The officer squirmed and saluted, followed by a bow as he haphazardly tried to slip his pants back on. “Now, soldier!” He ordered, watching with a hint of amusement as the man scrambled for the exit, holding his drawers up with his hand.

As the clasp closed behind him, the Lieutenant was finally able to release his breath. Regardless of the years of Noxian training and education under his belt, he still felt it crass when he resorted to yelling at his subordinates. Nevertheless, he turned in disgust towards the Yordle still locked in her cage, realizing this was the first time he got to see her up close. Her ankles were bound to the iron floor, leaving her arms and upper body free to move about, explaining how she was able to get such a grip on a man standing outside of the grate. Even in the faint light of the lanterns hanging from the canopy, he saw dark stains on her face, accentuating her bold, red eyes.

“So you're this Yordle High Command considered to be so valuable?” The Lieutenant pondered aloud, squatting down to observe her closer. “Nothing more than a slutty imp from the look of you.” She didn't seem to register his presence until he edged closer, looking up at his bewildered gaze with disappointment.

“Now what did you have to go and do that for?!” She remarked, her voice full of chagrin. “Guy like that just wanted to let off some steam!” Her tone seemed to ignore the situation she was in as a string of spit hung off her chin before hitting the floor.

“You deplorable creature,” The Lieutenant murmured, grimacing at her lack of modesty. “For being captured, I figured you Yordles weren't too bright, but trying to gain freedom with a few harlot tricks; you've no damn pride, do you?” He narrowed his eyes as she giggled in response, heating his blood as she continued to ignore him.

“If you wanted to be alone with me, Mister, you don't need to worry,” She batted her eyes and sneered sinisterly. “I can handle more of you.”

“Do not cross me Yordle. You'd do well not to get on my nerves.” He spat venomously. The shadows cast across his face deepened as his complexion darkened.

“Oh, well we certainly don't want that to happen!” The Yordle batted her eyes and dropped her gaze to where his legs were spread apart. “But your nerves aren't what I'm interested in getting on!” Leaning forward, she pushed against the bars of her cage alluringly, cooing as the cold metal pressing into her skin caused the tips of her mounds to grow erect. “Noxus really doesn't like giving its soldiers a moment of reprieve, do they?”It wasn't her scoffing words that were slowly causing his blood to boil, it was her open lechery, her lack of modesty in his presence.

“We don't require harlots like yourself interfering with our duties.” He said flatly, openly adjusting the front of his pants. “We discipline ourselves to not need such immoral services.”

“My my! Such a bold statement!” She twirled a strand of her raven pigtails around her finger. “But you Noxians have been having your way with me ever since you captured me!” She tapped a finger to her puckered lips, “How long has it been? A month? Two? I get shipped to another camp, the soldiers have their way with me, and then I'm sent away to another camp for 'transport!' And your friend there was so nice in wanting to hear my story, I just had to give him some sort of reward!” She began to idly massage her breast while biting down on her other knuckle. “Surely you run a much better group of men here. Surely, you and your men deserve some sort of...commendation? For all your efforts?” The Lieutenant's eyes betrayed him as he cast another repulsed gaze over her, running down her supple curves, noting how the skin squished under the pressure of the bars. For a creature of her stature, her abdomen was well-defined, resting on top of her hips which slipped down to her toned, sturdy thighs. He choked back a lump of apprehension as he felt his pants grow even tighter and his ears heat up, soliciting an amused gasp from her. “You know...as your prisoner, aren't I supposed to obey your orders?” Poppy's lips puffed out as she finished her thought, forcing the human to avert his eyes.

As his unit's commanding officer, he acted as the model of etiquette for his men. He swore under his breath, having just chastised a soldier for what he couldn't believe he was considering. The Yordle's argument seemed to be formulated, almost planned, but she was offering herself to him nonetheless.

The Lieutenant groaned and looked around in disgust, letting the room grow quiet save for the solemn candlelight's flickering, casting shadows that lapped at their glass holsters. Without a murmur, he clasped the latch to his belt, ashamed in himself for his lack of refrain.

“Know this, Yordle.” He said, keeping his eyes steady on her diminutive frame. “This in no way assures your freedom. Do not think you can negotiate your way out of here, temptress.” Undoing the lock, he kept a firm grip on his waistline, continuing further, “You're Noxian property now, your life is forfeit!” His declaration did little to stave off the starving glaze in her eyes.

“Ooooh, property? I like how that sounds!” The man wasn't sure if she was playing a part in order to get under his skin. “I guess that means you can do with me as you wish?” Poppy bit her lip in excitement, her eyes growing wide as the man hesitated at his belt. A slight shiver ran up his spine as he finally acquiesced, throwing his pants down with a resounding chime as his buckle hit the floor. A sharp fit of surprised laughter met the man's protruding cock. Poppy, almost doubled over in bewilderment, pressed her face against the bars, aiming for a better look.

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed, cupping her chin in her hands. “They let you carry that thing around with you!?” Through the bars, almost within her reach, the man's cock hung full of anguish and excitement. Despite his initial apprehension, the shaft curved enticingly downwards, hinting it still had room for growth. Underneath, his sack swayed loftly with each slight shift in his weight. The sight captivated the Yordle, who began to drool absentmindedly before the Lieutenant snapped her to attention.

“Stop gawking and get to work!” He thrust his shaft in between the bars, letting the swollen mass hover just over her face.

His encouragement was all that was required for Poppy to let her jaw drop and tongue unravel, inhaling sharply as the man's cock wavered mere inches away from her mouth. His scent was strong; a tickling in her stomach encouraged her to swallow the build up of saliva in her mouth to ready for what was to come.

A sopping tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft, reveling the salty taste, how soft his skin was, but how firm the shaft grew over her face, until it stood at its full length. Her eyes traced the curve in enticement, following each faint vein that pulsed in resounding vigor. A trail of drool streamed down the side of her mouth, but she did little to hide or wipe it away.

“Put your mouth to something good for once, whore.” The warmth of her mouth was a welcome invite from the chilling rain outside that pounded on the tent. Her lips touched his swollen tip, planting a wet kiss that connected them together with a string of sticky fluid.

“Yes sir!” She giggled, watching the apple-shaped spade engorge with her small fingers going up and down the length. Unable to contain herself, she dropped her jaw and pulled him in.

A low growl echoed from the Lieutenant's throat; a guttural signal of his frustrations finding a source of release, something the Yordle smiled at, despite the intrusion.

Hungrily, she lapped at his sides, her insatiable desires not stopping even as he embedded himself deeper into her throat. Before long, his hands found their way to where her pigtails erupted in raven locks, using them as leverage to push himself deeper. Poppy's eyes bulged, her throat expanding from where his cock pushed it open, but yet she took it in stride.

Smacking against her face, the firm grip she had around his circumference proved more than the Lieutenant could handle. Months without the company or touch of a female, let alone himself, garnered the Yordle a frustrated grunt as he pulled her in to the point he practically had a direct route to her stomach. Her piercing, red eyes fixated on his fatigued expression, bemused at how quickly his resolve turned.

His smell filled her head with intoxicating density. With reckless abandon, his pace picked up and in between chokes and half-second intakes of air, Poppy felt his cock swell where his girth spread her throat apart.

With little warning, he pushed until his crotch was flush with her face. The Yordle's cheeks bulged as thick ropes hit the back of her throat and filled her mouth. Additional thrusts spaced between pent up groans saw to it the gelatinous substance coated her tongue and teeth. Her throat expanded with loud, audible gulps, yet it wasn't enough to contain the sheer volume of spunk as it spilled through the seal her lips formed with his circumference and down her chin.

The man's life nearly left his soul, yet his grip held fast on the sides of her head. It could've been a sign of his spirit, or his semi-concious ill-fated impulses, but he still stood firmly in place, still lodged into the Yordle's throat. Poppy began to cough and hack against his mass, but continued to swallow the remaining jizz, the muscles in her throat pumping in the last remaining globs.

The brooding storm outside the tent did little to distill the spirits of those inside. Huffing out a puff of steam, the Yordle patted her stomach in content, watching the swollen meat under her eyes still shine with her spit.

“Ooooh...that was a lot...!” Poppy's haughty giggling hit the Lieutenant who snarled softly through the cloud in his mind.

“Alright harlot. You got your meal this evening.” A spiteful glint sparked in his eye where the torch flames hit. “Now that's enough out of you until your escort arrives in the morning.” Going for his belt, he heard a murmur and a stir at the edge of his peripheral. Quickly turning, he caught a number of his soldiers gawking at the scene before them. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple and his expression remained firm save for his eye twitching.

“S-Sir! We're sorry to intrude! Is this-? Is this your method of disciplining the prisoner?” One of them called. The Lieutenant remained still, mulling over his options. The idea of being court-martialed and exiled to some remote mountainside or barren island didn't sit too well with the man, who opted to roll with the situation.

“Errr, that's exactly right!” He cried in the authoritative voice he donned. “It seems our parcel is willing to show us a good time before her departure tomorrow morning. And I say it's about time my men got some well deserved compensation for their service!” He used the nearby barrels and crates to hide his pantsless condition. Thankfully, his subordinates seemed ignorant of what really went on.

“Ooooh...you spoil me, Mr. Lieutenant!?” Poppy mused, flashing her fanged teeth with a smirk. “You think I'll be able to handle all these strapping men?!” The officer huffed and looked down his nose at the Yordle. It wasn't what he had in mind, but at least in this instance, he could still save face.

“Watch your tone, prisoner.” The Lieutenant snarled, trying to keep a semblance of superiority over her. “Your tone will change soon, we'll see to that.”

…..

Poppy hacked, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as streaks of black picked up by her  
tears fell down her billowed cheeks. In her throat, between her chokes and half-second intakes of air, she felt another pulse, carelessly spewing its contents mindlessly into her welcoming gullet.

Furrowing her brow, she fixated her deep, crimson eyes onto the man lodged balls-deep in her mouth. Her affectionate moans only disgusted him more, but she kept her jaw loose, knowing by just how deep his thrusting was how desperate he needed this. Her nose met with the thick bush of hair adorning his crotch; the fervent scent was all she could inhale making her thighs tingle and heat up. At the back of her mouth tongue was a mixture of his musk and sweat, stewing with his semen as it all slipped downwards.

Despite Poppy's attempts to free herself of the obtrusion, the man's sheer weight and strength far outmatched her own. She was at his mercy, not that it seemed to bother the Yordle much. The lack of control only spurred another bemused snicker with the mass still embedded in her throat. A final, guttural groan erupted from the soldier as he freed himself, the sticky residue hung in strings that connected him with the Yordle's panting mouth.

“Holy shit...that...holy shit!” He breathed airlessly, sitting back on a pile of netted crates. The effort exhausting him and a number of other men, each in similar strifes. This only left the Yordle and a few other men still standing. Poppy licked the remaining trail of jizz that fell onto one of her small breasts. Her stomach was noticably bulging, a sign of just how much she had milked from the soldiers. Their tired and worn moans would find better home in a medical tent let alone the enclosure they found themselves in.

“You boys are so sweet feeding me so much!” Poppy made no attempt to wipe away the smudges of that smeared her eyes and cheeks like coal. Whether she applied it before or after her capture was lost to the males; they were nearly at their limits.

A lull in the wails only let in the solemn hum of the wind and rainfall. It was a warm evening, but the storm only continued.

“You...!”

Poppy's pigtails waved at the voice of someone she thought was long out of commission.

The Lieutenant, reeling, got to his feet, and gripped the iron bars that housed the diminutive female. A heated rage began to swell within his chest as the door rattled against him. Poppy's eyes widened in bewilderment, tracing his arm reaching for the ring of keys at his waist, and undoing her prison.

As the door swung open, the light began to grow dim with his presence projecting a shadow over her.

“You little whore...” His gruff voice resonated as he dropped his trousers to his feet, his cock beginning to stiffen once more as it drew closer to the Yordle's face. A bead of precum built at the tip and dripped to the floor at her feet.

“O-Ooooooh-!” Poppy marveled at the sight, instinctively falling to her back and letting her legs fall to her sides. “You gonna turn me into a proper woman, Mr. Lieutenant?” She bit her lip seeing him grow to full mass, measuring his length and girth with her drooling womanhood. It easily reached past her naval. “Gonna make me your wife?”

“You're only good for one thing, Yordle...” He grimaced looking down at her in the faint glow; a creature that only acted on physical desire, she was despicable, he thought. And yet, what did that make him? A meager soldier abusing his rank in the long forgotten trenches of his homeland? The cold ground offered little relief, but the warmth and depth of this female coaxed him to drop his hips and implant himself in one go into her welcoming folds. Dual moans mixed together like the juices that streamed down the crack between her cheeks, what followed were a myriad of smacks dampened by the rain.

It was merely two people using the other to fulfill their simple desires. Poppy flexed her thighs to keep the man in place, who used his hips to grind his cock against her battered sex. One orgasm ran through the male in practically a moment's time, yet his determination didn't falter. His balls lurched, and a sizable load pushed through her lower lips, followed by another passionate wail as it pushed her over the edge.

Using his spilled seed as lubricant, the man continued his assault, his accolade being the wild moans and screams of his companion, which only spurred him on further if nothing than to silence the wench.

Going even faster, the Lieutenant's next orgasm roughly built up - slower the third time around, but with an even fiercer intensity as before. Poppy's belly sloshed and bounced with each thrust, filled with the passionate contents of nearly a dozen men. His additions made it grow just a tad bit more, a pot filled to the brim, almost tipping over.

“Hohhhhh-!” Poppy bit down on her finger, watching her tits and stomach flop up and down, knowing underneath the man's cock twitched and throbbed as more cum was pushed into her womb. The heat was overwhelming, as her grip on him tightened. Her thighs and cunt locked him in place, wanting nothing more than to bear the brunt of his assault head on. “You've got one more in you, don't you? Mr. Lieutenant!?”

“Hrrgh-!!” Pushing to the hilt, the swollen head of the soldier's prick filled out the rest of her honeypot. A resounding pulse, one the Yordle could feel nearly in her chest, indicated a final surge of cum as the man grunted deep in his throat. Throwing his head up and bearing his teeth, he drew out his remaining thrusts to coax the rest of his cum into the smaller woman's womb. Sweat dripped off his grizzled face and onto her shimmering teats when the scene went calm.

Lost to the miasma of their fucking, their drenched, fatigued bodies collapsed into one another. The Lieutenant's exhaustion rushed into his head as the cold ground felt modestly comfortable against his hot skin. Steadying his breath, he opted to let his body rest for a brief period before he collected himself and his men before day broke.

That is, until he realized he was missing the body of the Yordle underneath him.

Behind him, the horrid sounds of tumblers clicking into place snapped him to attention. Spinning around, the image of the stark naked Yordle appeared on the opposite side of the cage. One hand was catching the seed that was spilling out of her womanhood and pushing it back into its home, and the other spun the ring of keys around a single digit.

“Oh Mr. Lieutenant! You certainly are quite the soldier!” Poppy cooed, gripping the brass ring in her small hand. A vein in the Lieutenant's forehead bulged as he tried to get to his feet, but his trousers at his ankles made him trip before he could rush the door.

“You squalid whore! You abhorrent pig!!” He gripped the lower bars until his knuckles bleached white. “Let me out of this goddamn cage!!” Despite his words and nature, Poppy merely cocked her head, feigning oblivious to the situation.

“Such nasty words from a man of your stature, sir! I figured an animal like you would feel right at home in there!” She was just out of reach from where his arms could fit through the metal slots. Her crimson eyes flared and her skin glowed in the dim light as her volume dipped. “I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere near here when your superiors get here in the morning!” The Lieutenant's expression deepened considerably at this thought. His brow furrowed into a panic as he saw the Yordle begin to collect a number of materials from the tent, namely some articles of clothing and some loose armaments, none of them matching her size, but suitable enough to work for her needs.

“W-Wait! Let me out, I can find you a way out of here through the patrols! I can get you back to your home!” The soldier pleaded through the bars, trying to bait her back closer. His men were still unconscious, unaware of what was going on. “Just bring me back the keys!” Poppy turned back around after tying an old shirt around her shoulders. It did little to hide her curves and swollen stomach, but with enough layers it would at least give her some cover form the elements. As if pondering the though, she pinched her chin between her fingers, spinning the keys around again.

“Through the patrols? I don't think you understand, Mr. Lieutenant!” She turned back around and pulled one of her rotund cheeks to the side. A large glob of the man's spunk oozed out of her swollen hole and hit the floor, horrifying the soldier as he stared wide-eyed. She chuckled and let it go, admiring the jiggle over her shoulder. Standing back up, she opened the flap of the tent, ushering in a steady wind to blow in. A warm rain traced her knuckles as she took one last look at her lover. “If this is how you Noxians play soldier, I don't want to go home just yet! There's bound to be dozens of you guys in camps just like this waiting for someone like me to come along!” Bearing her fangs into a twisted smile, she ducked her head and stepped out into the night. A sharp gust followed her exit, snuffing out the light and her presence into the swallowing darkness.


End file.
